No pleasing that girl
by wolf200
Summary: A fanfic where there are a series if maddian one shots that link together, drabbles and I am not good at summaries!


_So this is more of a maddian oneshot and a slight warning -I am still learning to write 'getting it on scenes' so that is limited -and f anyone has any kind of tips -please offer..._

Monday is just an ordinary day at Bradlington high -well if you are a wolfblood then it was incredibly normal. The birds are chirping a new harmony whilst fluttering their wings in the cerulean sky. The Stonybridge crew (a mixture of two wolfbloods and two humans -three of them somehow initiated into that particular pack which made their pack even special) were casually walking down the school corridor during lunch, as Tom speeds ahead an common urge to play football hitting him like a mercury bullet once again. They approach the green medium sized pitch and Tom takes off his bag and dumps it by a goal post and immediately begins to play. Shannon's face crumples into perplexity and beyond the unknown - for she is 'to be frank' absolutely rubbish at sports, and Maddy is very subconscious to the fact that she doesn't want to let the secret out once again -well maybe for the fourth time (Shan and Tom (they come as a package in a friendly manner of course); Dr Whitewood; Liam - who next?!). So by not really playing sports -apart from 'running' with Rhydian (yeah 'running'...).

BUT - for some strange reason we will never know about, Dean Samuels (yes the guy who fancied Maddy in Maddy cool then went completely off her because well, Mads ain't cool) is 'as the Ks would say 'checking her out' whilst trying to play football (well he isn't because he is just standing there behind Jimi getting hit by the ball a lot of times). Maddy stares at Rhydian dubiously, as Rhydian's fists are clenched, he teeth are clench and his anger is clenched into a ball. Maddy, as Maddy normally does when she is stressed, glasps the straps on her shoulder bag and the wind blows in her face and tangling into her hair - and seeping into her green jumper.

"Rhydian." Maddy sternly says.

"What!?" Rhydian fires.

"Give over -you know what I am talking about. Now. Calm. Down." Maddy exhorts, slightly (only slightly..) aggravated.

"Whatever Mads." Rhydian still carries on looking at Dean, occasionally checking his hands for any cases of black veins.

"Hey you two -what does offside mean?" Shannon questions, scratching her head.

"I'm sure Rhydian will tell you." Maddy states, Rhydian cranks his head to Shannon and Maddy who are looking at him expectantly.

"You know I hate football." Rhydian snaps, folding his arms frustration, acting like a two year old (no offense to two year olds). Although unfortunately Rhydian spoke too loud for his liking.

"Oh so you hate football then do you Rhydian?" A raspy voice inquires. Rhydian groans.

"What does it matter Dean?" Rhydian replies gazing at him fiercely.

"Nothing, just I thought you would be sporty that's all." Dean shrugged.

"I am sporty! Just I think football is stupid."

"I see." Dean mutters, smirking.

"You think I'm scared don't you?"

"Didn't say that!"

"Didn't have to -I am not stupid!" Rhydian roars, stepping closer, Maddy's face remains closed off with emotion.

"Well you are because you don't play football -and if you don't play then I think I am better than you. And I am not stupid, a lot of girls like people who are so not stupid." Dean says, and he directed this cheeky wink in Maddy's unresponsive face.

"I am not stupid!"

"Well play football then, come on or are you chicken." Dean teases, Rhydian snarls gently and kicks the ground, but something clicks in his mind that makes he smile and lick his lips in the process.

"OK -but penalties, take in turns -or are you too chicken." Rhydian grins (after a long time) and Dean struts off to tell the energetic dew riddled boys.

"Rhydian, you are not doing this!" Maddy exclaims raising her eye brows.

"Don't underestimate what I can do Mads, I am a wolfblood -no a Alpha, he is human. Just chill yeah?" Rhydian says, simpering, turning around and resting his loose hands on Maddy's shoulder tightly.

"That's the thing -I don't chill when a broody wolfblood who is jealous -"

"Jealous?"

"Yep."

"Well it is my duty to be jealous if someone so lame wants to be with you." Rhydian whispers, only loud enough for a wolfblood. Only loud enough for Maddy.

"Well now you mention it..." Maddy mutters, smiling, Rhydian lustfully touches Maddy's cheek and walks off to where Dean is in the middle of the pitch, maliciously looking rather smug.

"Right welshie lets get this over and done with."

"I am not from Wales, how many times!" Rhydian mumbles, focusing on the ball as Dean stands in front of the 'goal'.

"be prepared to fall you bin lid."

"in your dreams and nightmares scaredy cat." And with that, Rhydian kicked the ball towards dean, dean screamed a littler and the ball plummeted into the goal. Rhydian smirked confidently and Maddy smith rolled her eyes.

"see Mads, not bad at all, piece of cake." Rhydian grinned at the female and gave a reassuring nod.

"some how rhydian, I don't trust ya. I wander why."

"because he's a binlid maddy," dean mutters shoving past rhydian in despair and deep vexation.

"come on dean." Rhydian growls. Dean huffd and hurld the ball so fast rhydian hardly noticed and he whacks him on the grad badly. Rhydian fell hard, and pain echos and carved furrowed pain tightened wrinkles. Everyone went silent until everyone just chaunters and laughs as rhydian, plastered with mud, obstinately stands. Rhydian pushes past the crowd of humans and shoved dean back fierce fully.

" Just because I fall doesn't mean you take the mick."

"don't need help with making fool out of yourself though." Dean teases thydisn just growls again.

"leave my maddy alone dean."

"maddy?"

"yeah, Mads."

"I don't like maddy. You bin lid, I like Shannon." dean murmurs, going crimson. Rhydian freezes and steps away pulling himself together. Shannon awkwardly comes up and dean wraps his arm around her lustfully, kissing her head , cheek than lips.

"why else would I be interested in the offside rule." Shannon explains.

" So why did you want to beat me then?" Rhydian demands.

" Because your rude. Arrogant. Manipulative." dean utters and everyone walks away. Rhysian heaves, ashamed.a hand clasps onto his shoulder and he whisks around to see his Maddy smirking.

"that was funny Rhydian."

"thanks a bunch."

"but it was sweet."

"really?"

"yeah, but you're still a bin lid."

maddy trots away leaving a smiling rhdian to mull over maddys words.

"no pleasing that girl is there,"Rhydian mumbles to himself and he saunters to the bathroom to clean himself up.


End file.
